


Homecoming

by theamberissubtle



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Beacon doesn't fall, Bumbleby are super in love, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Yang, F/F, Fluff, Kali loves embarrassing her daughter, Mention of Whiterose, Summer Vacation, They have a normal school romance with none of the canon drama, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberissubtle/pseuds/theamberissubtle
Summary: After their first year at Beacon, Blake takes Yang home to Menagerie to meet her parents.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 195





	Homecoming

In hindsight, Blake should have expected her trip to Menagerie to unfold in the following ways:

Yang, sun-kissed and radiant as always, fitting in like she’d grown up there, saluting and waving at all the locals to the point where a group of children, entranced by her vivaciousness, giggled and followed them through the streets after leaving the harbour.

The locals, staring at Yang because Yang was human and those still weren’t too common on their island, but mostly staring at her because who _didn’t_ stare at Yang?

Blake, feeling a swell of pride at seeing Yang take Menagerie in her stride, making friends and chattering enthusiastically about the clean air, the sea breeze, the unrelenting sun. “I could store up a year’s worth of aura here in the space of a week!” she beamed, and to Blake it felt like coming home.

Her mom, gapping at her partner like she was questioning her own sexuality and twenty years of marriage.

Her dad, wringing her arm jovially in welcome and Yang not flinching at his intense grip, winning him over in a second when she met his gaze, flexed her metal arm, and grinned.  
  
A weight she hadn’t known existed vanished from her chest, and she found herself glad they’d decided to spend their vacation together in Menagerie with her parents. Yang looked as happy as she’d ever seen her, gazing at everything with an interest that could only stem from the vested interest she had in Blake.

Upon seeing the size of Blake’s childhood home, Yang’s jaw had dropped and she’d performed a double take between the house and Blake’s sheepish gaze. Then Yang had bowed at her as though she were royalty and unworthy to be in her presence. For such a ridiculous display – and smirk - Blake had smacked her arm. It was a _little_ embarrassing.

Yang didn’t care. She’d snorted at Blake’s modesty and yanked _her_ towards the house. It was nothing compared to Weiss’s wealth, anyway, and Yang had teased, “Looks like the Xiao Long and Rose sisters appreciate the finer things in life, if you know what I mean.”  
  
Blake wondered how Ruby was coping in Weiss’s homeland.  
  
“It’s so good to have you home,” her mom said happily, telling her for the umpteenth time since they’d arrived an hour ago.

Yang was still upstairs unpacking and Blake was wandering around her house, reacquainting herself with it. Nothing had changed aside from several more pictures hanging on the walls and sitting on mantelpieces (she suspected they were there to embarrass her; Yang had already spotted baby Blake on her way up the stairs).  
  
“Thanks, mom,” she said, smiling softly at the sentiment.

She _was_ happy to be home. She was happy to bring Yang here.  
  
“I’ve got to say it,” her mom continued, glancing over her shoulder at her as she stirred a pot on the stove. “Your partner is gorgeous.”  
  
“Mom,” she groaned.  
  
“It’s no wonder you fell for her!”  
  
“Please stop,” Blake begged, turning the type of red only her parents could coax out of her, particularly her mom.

Right now she was regretting the last heart-to-heart she’d had with her mom while in Vale, loose-lipped and full of revelations one moonlit night after she’d looked at Yang and felt _everything_. All the pieces falling into place, all her longing realised. The only thing that made sense in the moment was to call her mom and reveal her clarity. At the time, Kali Belladonna had listened, soothed, and offered all the motherly love she could manage long-distance, and Blake had felt confident and comforted in accepting her new feelings.  
  
“I never loved Adam,” she’d told her, picking at the thread on her boots, thinking about Yang’s bright eyes and easy smile and how none of that compared to the experiences she’d had in the White Fang.  
  
Her mom had sighed the sigh of someone who wished she could have spared her the painful process of realising such a thing. “I know, honey.”  
  
For Blake, that night had changed everything: Yang, marching in after a sparring match with team JNPR, dripping with sweat, her aura blazing, dropping an exaggerated kiss on top of Ruby’s head as she walked past her bed to the bathroom, laughing jubilantly as she squirmed away from her. As always, Blake watched her, looking up from her book as Weiss rolled her eyes at the theatrics. Before closing the door and starting the shower, Yang paused and let her fingertips drum a pattern up the doorframe. Then, clearly bracing herself, she spun around and met Blake’s eyes. It was all so fast Blake couldn’t pretend that she wasn’t staring at her.  
  
“I’m glad that you don’t wear a bow in our room anymore,” she blurted out.

Blake continued to stare at her until Yang shuffled uncomfortably. “I just mean... It’s nice that you’re comfortable with us all.”  
  
 _Oh_.

“Thank you for making it easy,” she whispered, sincerity laced into her tone. She couldn’t find it in herself to disregard or lessen Yang’s honest observation. It was true: she _was_ comfortable. It was thanks to her partner; thanks to Ruby and Weiss. Thanks to Beacon. The soft blush on Yang’s face as she smiled at her, so gently, so affectionately, caused Blake’s heart to pound against her chest.

That’s when she’d put a name to the feelings that had been building ever since the first day Yang had bulldozed her way into her life. She’d never been scared of Blake’s shadows. She’d kept her close, making it easy for her to stay. She hadn’t blinked an eye at her faunus heritage, hadn’t stopped her easy affection. She called her _partner_ with such pride and affection that Blake could only blush.

Not to mention she flirted incessantly.

She was literally the most beautiful person Blake had ever seen – that most people had ever seen. She invited stares _everywhere_. But most of all, it was her kind heart, her honesty, her way of lighting up a room, that stole Blake’s breath away.

Of _course_ Blake would fall in love with her, despite her best attempts to keep her libido and heart in check. 

It had been six months since that moment.

It had been six months since calling her mom and spilling all those feelings. It had been two months of pining and stewing over her options, then one torturous confession, a time-stopping, earth-shattering kiss, a tearful confirmation and four months of blissful dating, leading them to a full year at Beacon. Now it was a week into summer vacation and she was introducing the love of her life to her family.  
  
“I’m just saying,” her mom said, bringing Blake back to the present, “you have good taste.”  
  
“Seriously, stop talking.”  
  
Her mom rolled her eyes at her deflection. “I’m complimenting both of you. Speaking of which, I feel it best to tell you now, since we’re alone, that our _sensibilities_ are as good as ever, and if you’re going to debauch any part of this house, to do so well in advance of us returning-”  
  
“No, no, stop it, please, I beg you-”  
  
“Ah, family bonding,” Yang grinned, appearing at the top of the stairs at the most inopportune moment, seeing Blake and her mom whispering together and assuming the best.  
  
Blake glanced up at her and almost choked. She knew her girlfriend liked to wear fewer clothes than the average person – and who was she to judge – but this was testing her already frazzled nerves.

Yang was wearing shorts. Short, athletic shorts. She was also wearing a tight orange tank top, exposing her muscular arms and collarbone. She’d tied her hair up, too, to complete the look. It was clear Menagerie’s climate was taking its toll and it _was_ a practical outfit, all things considered, but...

Blake hadn’t stood a chance against her attraction. Her mom was right about that. How could someone look like _that_ after travelling on a boat for the better part of a week?  
  
“We’re about to eat dinner, you know,” Blake complained, motioning to the dining room as if that explained everything.  
  
Yang’s smile slid as she looked down at herself. “Oh, am I underdressed? Is this a fancy dinner?”  
  
Blake glanced sideways at her mom, who was stifling a smirk. She was cooking in a simple shirt and slacks, hardly formal wear. “No, it’s not, but-”

“Wear whatever is comfortable, Yang. I imagine being in Menagerie in summer is a shock to the system. Besides, there are no airs and graces here. It’s a family meal at home, you can wear whatever you feel most comfortable in.”  
  
Yang’s smile brightened. “Thanks Mrs. Belladonna! You’re right, I _am_ sweating in places I didn’t even know exist – oh, uh, yeah, I mean, it’s hotter than I expected it to be,” she said, cutting herself off, forgetting whom she was talking to when she felt Blake’s glare. “Kinda feels like I’m baking.”  
  
“Must be nice in cold weather,” Kali said, “and please call me Kali. There’s no need for formalities here.”  
  
“Sure, I can do that!”  
  
Yang bounded downstairs easily and Blake averted her eyes. However, not staring gave her away just as much as staring. Her mom’s smirk grew. “You must appreciate her body heat in winter, Blake.”  
  
Blake gritted her teeth at this double attack; Yang had appeared at her side, like always, and she could smell the slight perspiration sticking to her skin, like an aphrodisiac to her heightened senses. Before Yang could answer and incriminate them further, Blake said, “Yes, she keeps the entire room at Beacon warm.”  
  
Yang grinned at her. “I’m like a personal space-heater.”  
  
“Personal, huh?” her mom said, out for blood, but before she could go any further, Ghira Belladonna emerged from his office.  
  
“Sorry about that. Duty calls, even at night when I’m meant to be with my family! I’m all wrapped up for the evening so you have my full attention. Yang, can I interest you in a whiskey? We have a distillery on the outskirts of town that makes the best Atlas wineries taste like Grimm remains.” He let out a booming laugh.  
  
Yang laughed obediently. “I could drink a whiskey.”  
  
Blake knew it was a bad idea but if her girlfriend and father were bonding what kind of idiot would she be to stop it?  
  
“Do you want one, Blake?” Yang called over from the drinks cabinet, cradling her rather large glass with a hint of trepidation.

The last time Yang had had a drink, Blake had been pushed up against the wall of a Vale nightclub with an enthusiastic tongue in her mouth with an equally drunk Weiss wolf-whistling in the background. Nora had thrown her drink over them eventually, goaded by a sober Ruby, and Yang had released her to slide to the floor, grinning up at her with obvious intoxicated affection. A little less inebriated than her partner, Blake had blushed at the attention and flicked Yang on the forehead. It had taken three of them to get her in a taxi home. Though underage, they’d wanted to celebrate their first year at Beacon in style, and the bouncer had let them in after one lecherous look at Yang. It was not an experience she wanted repeating, but Nora had vowed they do the same thing after year two at Beacon. It would take that long to recover. 

Her dad’s eyes twinkled in approval as Yang took a sip and didn’t grimace.  
  
Well... Blake was in for a long evening either way. She accepted her father’s proud grin as she took the smaller glass from his hand and motioned for Yang to follow her to the living room, to give them a couple of minutes of privacy before dinner was served.

“Your parents are awesome,” Yang wasted no time in telling her, holding her nose to the glass and sniffing. “This stuff could power a nuclear weapon.”  
  
“How are you doing?” Blake asked, trying not to sound anxious. Yang _seemed_ okay but her family was a lot to take in and Menagerie may as well be on the other side of the world to Vale and their lifestyle there.  
  
Confused, Yang met her concerned gaze and then realised the source of her worry. “I’m great! A little boat-lagged. I could also use a shower. I wasn’t kidding about sweating in all kinds of places. But that’s all, I promise. It’s so cool seeing where you grew up, being in your house, talking to people who know you. Your parents really are awesome.”  
  
Yang’s grin was genuine and Blake felt herself relax. She knew that her ears had sunk in relief because Yang’s eyes flicked to the top of her head and she was grinning. Since Blake’s ears were so much more expressive than the rest of her, Yang claimed it her cheat-sheet to Blake’s feelings – like she wasn’t already aware of every flicker of Blake’s mood.  
  
Somehow, they’d grown sickeningly in tune with one another. The sentiment caused her to thank her instincts that she’d picked Yang all that time ago in the forest, her fascination with the blonde clear even then.  
  
“It was kind of weird upstairs, though,” Yang told her, breaking her reverie.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Blake had dropped off her stuff in her room, unpacked her things in record time, and slipped downstairs so her mother could get most of her teasing out of the way before dinner.  
  
“The spare bedroom wasn’t set up?” Yang said, frowning. “Like, there wasn’t a blanket on the bed. I thought that was my room since the door was open, but...”  
  
“Mother,” Blake growled, feeling a vein in her head spring to life.  
  
“Wait, do you think she wants us to sleep together?” Yang’s eyes widened at the implications and she glanced around as though the walls were listening. “I mean _sleep_ sleep, close-your-eyes sleep, REM, the nightly trip to dream land, good old shut-eye...” she trailed off nervously as though the very mention of sleeping with Blake was sacrilegious.

“My mom takes great pleasure in teasing me,” Blake told her, putting a hand to her head, “and will do so by any means necessary. Unfortunately, she knows that I cannot keep my composure when it comes to our relationship.”  
  
Yang smirked at her. “Do you get all flustered?”  
  
“Just because you don’t have any shame doesn’t mean the rest of us are impervious to the feeling!”  
  
“Yeah, right! _I’m_ the one meeting my girlfriend’s parents and trying not to stick my foot in my mouth! Which, knowing me, I will do repeatedly. If your mom is out to cause a reaction, I’m doomed and taking you down with me,” Yang told her, taking a sip of the amber liquid and grimacing. “Seriously, I could fight Weiss, Ruby, you and team JNPR combined with this in my system.”  
  
Blake took a deep breath and tried to compartmentalize. “Let’s just get through this dinner. It’s the first night, she’ll get bored after a while, and my dad will be there to temper some of the comments.”  
  
Yang nodded along in encouragement. “I have no idea what I’ve let myself in for, but I’m stupidly in love with you so I’m willing to go along with anything.”  
  
Blake instantly melted.

This was why they’d come to Menagerie this summer instead of following Weiss and Ruby into Atlas. She wanted to show her parents how well she was doing now. The biggest reason for that was standing in front of her, dressed for summer vacation, cradling a glass of alcohol so potent it was making her eyes turn intermittently red _just_ to make a good impression on her father, looking at her like she was responsible for all the good in the world.

Blake was so lucky.  
  
“I love you,” she breathed out, inching closer and wrapping her arms around her waist, leaning up to rest her chin on her shoulder, barely reaching. As expected, Yang’s breath hitched. In any other circumstance, Blake would smirk at the reaction, plant kisses down her neck, and _show_ her all the ways she loved her. Alas, she was in her childhood home waiting for dinner with her faunus parents who would no doubt pick up on Yang’s changing body temperature, hitched breathing and intense stare and deduce exactly what it meant. Well, her mom would. Her dad wasn’t weird like that.

“You, um,” Yang said, swallowing. She tightened her grip on her drink as her eyes flicked between Blake’s eyes and lips. “You know that I’m not good at controlling this, right? Since you can tell when I’m – when I’m-” Yang glanced behind her and mouthed the word _horny_. “I need all the help I can get here. You _need_ to behave. You’ve got to achieve the impossible and make yourself unattractive!”

It was a blessing and a curse having faunus “powers” as Ruby called them, though being able to tell the subtle changes in Yang’s breathing, her heartbeat, her arousal, was usually invigorating. 

Blake pulled away regretfully. “You’re right, we should be careful. And stop flattering me.”  
  
“Ready for dinner?”

The call ended their moment of privacy and Yang took a deep breath to calm down, Blake leaving first to give her a few extra seconds. It was flattering that Yang reacted to her so easily, but she hadn’t considered the intricacies of staying in a house for two weeks with her hypersensitive parents.  
  
Kali and Ghira had laid out the dinner table and a feast was spread across it.  
  
“Fish, fish, fish,” Yang counted as she glanced down the table. “It’s a good thing I like fish.”  
  
Blake rolled her eyes. She was too excited to defend her food preferences, eagerly piling on a mountain of her mother’s homemade fish stew.  
  
Yang watched, her mouth falling open. “Wow, you’re giving me a run for my money.”  
  
“Did you burn off a lot of calories today, Blake?” her mother asked, popping open a bottle of wine – a sign the night was going to get a lot worse.  
  
Her father glanced up from his own laden plate and frowned. “Haven’t you been on a boat for the last few days? I thought you’d be taking it easy.”  
  
“Exactly,” Blake stressed, glaring at her mother’s tone. She didn’t need to know that she and Yang had made the most of their private cabin that morning, knowing that they wouldn’t get the chance to be properly alone together over the next two weeks. “I’m just excited to eat Menagerie food.”  
  
“Me too,” Yang said, diving into her own piled-high plate and distilling the tension. “This is delicious!”  
  
“A girl after my own heart,” her father approved, watching Yang eat.  
  
“My semblance causes me to burn through a lot of energy,” Yang explained, “and I work out a lot.”  
  
“I bet Blake appreciates that,” her mother remarked, enjoying watching Blake fumble with her cutlery.  
  
Catching on, Yang blushed. “We all have to be in shape for this line of work.”  
  
“No such thing as being too strong!” her father bellowed, the conversation flying over his head. “I’m happy to hear that you both take it so seriously. Being a huntress is a difficult job.”

“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Yang, please, call me Ghira.”  
  
Yang raised her glass and took another sip of whiskey in acquiescence. It was starting to turn her cheeks red. Conversation flowed easily; Yang was a natural around people, and she oozed such charisma and charm that her parents were ready to adopt her by the time dessert was served.

Blake couldn’t stop her looks of adoration all night if she tried. The alcohol was only slightly responsible. Weiss had told her numerous times that her lovestruck expression was enough to melt her glyphs. As for Yang, Weiss would smack her arm several times a day and tell her to stop thinking so loud. “She’s only reading,” she’d seethe, yanking her thumb over at an oblivious Blake, “You’re ridiculous.”

Though her mom kept glancing at her, smiling at her looks of love, she mercifully kept quiet. They’d covered their entire year at Beacon over three long courses and Blake had only been subjected to two baby pictures that had Yang squealing. Her mom couldn’t resist adding, “It would be interesting to see which hair colour _yours_ would have” but that was tame by anyone’s standards. Yang had been too absorbed with baby Blake to notice. Blake, however, had been subjected to an odd maternal pang to picture a future child that was both theirs. She didn’t know what to do with the feeling. _And_ she was getting ahead of herself.

Finally relaxing, Blake took a sip of her drink. This is exactly what she wanted out of the evening –

“You’ve probably noticed the guest bedroom wasn’t set up properly,” her mother said, ruining the peaceful ambience in a moment. Blake slowly put down her glass as Yang looked up from her second helping of dessert. Kali ignored her daughter’s look of warning and continued, “You’re both seventeen years old. You’re a couple. I don’t want to treat you like children, or be woken up in the middle of the night to one of you sneaking into the other’s bed anyway. Yang, I truly want you to make yourself at home here.”  
  
Blake squinted at her as though trying to figure out her intentions. Her speech was surprisingly wholesome, which was unexpected.

Yang shot a glance her way as though asking for permission to agree to it. Blake looked over at her father who was wearing a placid expression. Clearly her father’s mind wasn’t following the same track as her mom’s, thankfully for them all. He was also nursing his fourth glass of whiskey, which could have had something to do with it.

“Thank you for making me feel so welcome,” Yang said graciously, bowing her head.

Kali waved off her thanks. Blake exhaled as though she’d passed the final test. They’d made it through dinner without –

“I imagine you’re having sex,” her mom continued, glancing between them both without an ounce of shame. “Blake, stop spluttering, there’s no point being coy about it. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, either. I just wanted to say that I know you’re here for two weeks and that’s a long time to go without, well, being physically intimate, especially if you’re active on a regular basis – Blake, really, it’s rather obvious, don’t deny it – but all I ask is that you don’t do it with your father and I in the house, and to make sure to air out your room afterwards.”  
  
Yang’s spoon clattered into her bowl, casting a wild gaze at Blake as though she’d know how to handle this. Silently, she seemed to ask: Shall we deny it? Shall we nod? They’re your parents, what do we do???

Her father cleared his throat and tossed an exasperated look at his wife. “Kali, we said we wouldn’t bring this up-”  
  
“Oh, shush. They’re young and in love. I’m being realistic.” Not fazed at all, her mother took another sip of wine as Blake, mute, flickered through the five stages of grief.  
  
“Mom.” She gritted her teeth, unable to control her fierce blush. “We don’t need to have this conversation. Yang and I- ” She blushed harder. “We’re – It’s not – We wouldn’t-”  
  
“Celibate!” Yang blurted out, much to the shock of everyone in the room. A hand found its way to the back of her neck, a telltale sign she was nervous. “Um, yeah, we’re...celibate?”

There wasn’t a single sentence Blake could summon in response to that announcement.

Her mother scoffed. “Since this morning?”  
  
“How did you know about that?!” Yang gasped, glancing down at herself as though it would reveal their earlier escapades on the boat, and Blake groaned audibly at the trap.  
  
“I didn’t, but I do now.” Her mother smiled winningly. “See, it’s a lot easier when we’re honest.”  
  
“I won’t touch your daughter! Not under your roof! Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna, I love Blake and respect her and I would never, ever do anything inappropriate here -”  
  
Blake reached across the table for her hand to calm her down. Her semblance was flaring into life, aided by the whiskey. Seeing her partner in distress knocked some sense into her. “Yang, it’s fine.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Kali said, eyes glittering in a way that said otherwise. It also said she’d had her fun for the evening and was winding down. “Besides, I am sure all touching is perfectly consensual and encouraged.”

For a blissful moment Blake considered the logistics of disowning her own mother. Ghira put a hand to his head as though he’d been expecting this conversation to manifest itself one way or another. Yang swallowed the rest of her whiskey in one big gulp and Kali took another drink of wine, perfectly at peace.

“Do faunus... not believe in sex before marriage?” Yang asked, her thoughts spilling out unfiltered, clearly trying to make it better and making it infinitely worse. “Because I’ll marry her! I’ll do it right now! I didn’t mean to break rules and – and disrespect your culture-”  
  
“For Pete’s sake,” Ghira interrupted, throwing a hand up. “Yang, there’s no such thing,” he reassured her, then turned to his wife with his eyes narrowed in chastisement. “Kali, look what you’ve done. You’re scaring away our daughter’s girlfriend. Let’s end this conversation here. I think we all know where we stand so for the sake of the next two weeks and all our sanities let’s pretend no one even knows what kissing is, alright?”

The table at large nodded.

Despite everything, Blake couldn’t help but squeeze Yang’s hand. It wasn’t often she was caught off guard, but Kali Belladonna had defeated her. But if Yang was planning on sticking around, it was as good of an introduction as any. Meanwhile Blake’s heart was pounding hard. She was definitely caught up on the way Yang had thrown marriage into the conversation.

The thought wasn’t... terrifying. She realised, tipsily, that if Yang asked, she would say yes.

Of course she’d make Yang work a little harder for it than a panicked reaction to her mother’s meddling but the thought was there now, fully sinking into her brain. 

After dinner wrapped up – fairly quickly after that conversation ender – Blake and Yang retired to Blake’s room at her mother’s insistence. Fortunately, they were both that exhausted from travelling and socialising that all they wanted to do was lie down next to one another and sleep. Unfortunately, Yang’s body heat was almost unbearable in the Menagerie heat. Blake stubbornly persisted with cuddling anyway, though she had to warn Yang not to take anymore clothes off to cool down as she didn’t have a lock on her door.

“Stupid semblance”, Blake muttered into her neck, and she felt Yang’s answering huff and smile as well as her arm tighten around her shoulders.

Eventually, they fell asleep, sweatier than they’d like, and Blake awoke with her thoughts cloudy, a dream lingering on the tips of her consciousness... of rings and a white dress.

* * *

  
It was seven days before Yang snapped.

They’d been exploring Menagerie at a leisurely pace, taking picnics out to the farthest reaches of the island and losing hours to exploring, swimming, lounging. It was bliss to have such a clear schedule after their hectic school schedule.  
  
They’d wake without prompting, tangled up in one another, uninterrupted by Weiss’s scoffs and Ruby’s exclamations along the lines of: _Look at how cute they are, Weiss. Blake is snuggling._

One afternoon they’d even been rock-climbing, Yang insisting she had restless energy to burn off (Blake tried not to read too much into that). They’d spent afternoons in local cafes, making their way through most of the drinks menus. Blake would take a book and Yang would play with her fingers or brush a foot up her leg before getting bored and making friends with the locals; half of the town was in love with her by day four.

She got along with everyone, full of charm and easy laughter. She dropped “girlfriend” so frequently into her conversations that Blake’s ears stopped turning red as she overheard snippets of her gushing. Despite this, if someone were to get a little too friendly with her girlfriend, Blake couldn’t stop the flicker of jealousy if she tried and always walked over to rest a hand on her back or kiss her cheek as she made up an excuse for her appearance – she swore Yang enjoyed her possessiveness, even if she ended up apologising for it.

Blake got her fill of the Menagerie food she’d missed, and Yang had been introduced to her favourite dishes. The amount they ate wasn’t having an effect on them: Yang would work out using her dad’s old equipment in the garden, and Blake would sometimes join her but more often than sit on the bench instead. Her mother repeatedly caught her drooling.

At night they’d sit on the balcony with blankets draped over their legs and talk for hours. Yang would point out the stars. Apparently Ruby had loved the solar system growing up, and Yang had learned the names of constellations and made up stories about all of them. The swell of affection made Blake’s heart hurt, but the moment Yang started doing outlandish impressions, Blake laughed and laughed and the ache settled back into love.

They talked about the future, too. About Beacon. Whether Ruby and Weiss had admitted their feelings for one another yet. If Phyrra and Jaune had made progress with their own relationship. Whether Nora was sitting in jail at that very moment.

It was bliss. Blake hadn’t felt so relaxed in... ever.

Well... she could stand to be a little more relaxed as Yang was right there, all day, being effortlessly attractive, and Blake was used to a little more freedom in expressing her feelings.

She’d noticed Yang staring at her a lot too, the tension between them obvious whenever their eyes met. It didn’t help that she’d woken up every morning thus far with Yang wrapped around her, whimpering about dream-Blake, her hips snug against her.

Blake had almost ripped her pillow one morning after a particularly deep moan in her ear. Yang had always been a vocal sleeper, but it didn’t matter when they were having sex regularly; evidently the frustration had bled into her sleep.

Yang always woke up yawning, not quite remembering her dreams but getting the gist of them as her predatory gaze was always fixed on Blake and Blake was dying a slow, painful death.  
  
She’d thought they could handle the brief celibacy. It was only two weeks. And yet.

It was on the seventh day that her parents ventured out together in the afternoon; a local farmer’s market, they’d be back later, Kali would make dinner for them all.

It had taken less than a moment for the oxygen to disappear from the living room and the tension to settle, headier than before. They had intended to try surfing but Yang wasn’t making an effort to pack up her things, staring at Blake as she hovered by the stairs.  
  
“Blake...” Yang’s gaze seared into her, cracking through the last of her resolve. “Fuck, I’m sorry. It’s been a week and I’m... I’ve never had to hold myself back this much and I...” Wildly, Yang ran a hand through her own hair. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can control myself, I have to, I think I just need to sleep in a separate room-”  
  
Blake actually whined at the thought. “I don’t want you to control yourself,” she said, miserably. If she weren’t so wired, she might have been embarrassed by her needy tone. “Somehow we have more alone time at Beacon.”

“Yeah. Ever since Weiss walked in on us and complained we’d scarred her for life.” Yang couldn't resist smirking. She shifted from one foot to the other, casting a smoldering glance Blake’s way that she felt in her toes. “I might actually be addicted to you. That’s the only way to explain how intense this is. It feels like I might implode if I don’t touch you.”  
  
“Don’t,” Blake warned her, closing her eyes against the onslaught of feeling. It made her legs weak, her heart pound. On top of the ludicrous amount of attractiveness Yang possessed, she had no qualms about making her needs known, usually in vivid detail, and Blake was hanging on by a thread.  
  
“I can’t stand it. It’s been more than a week since I’ve been inside you and I am _burning_.”  
  
“Yang,” Blake warned, a pathetic wisp of a warning, her legs buckling. All she wanted was for Yang’s fingers to be inside her, her hot breath on her neck, holding her up as she fucked her against – “Shit,” Blake hissed, taking the two long strides over to her girlfriend and pushing her against the closest wall.

Fortunately, Yang was prepared and didn’t make a noise as she collapsed into Blake’s arms, kissing her back with fervor.

“Quick, we need to be quick,” Blake panted, squirming, wondering if they’d be able to hide the aftermath but at the same time really not caring about the consequences.

Yang wasted no time undoing the button of her shorts, pulling down her zip, and letting her hand slide down, down to graze the outer fabric of her underwear, pushing against the damp spot which caused Blake to helplessly moan. They didn’t have time for this but it wasn't like they needed any build-up. Blake was already soaked. She’d been burning for days, too. If only they’d taken advantage of the alone time they’d had by the waterfall the other day, it might not be so... intense. But no, they’d thought that they could handle two weeks.

Urgently, she pulled down her shorts and underwear and grabbed Yang’s hand, placing it against her and choking back a gasp.

Yang’s eyes turned red as she felt her arousal. In a moment, she picked her up and pressed her against the wall, gripping her waist as Blake wrapped her legs around her hips. When Yang pushed her fingers inside, easily, Blake’s head snapped back and an uncontrollable groan left her throat. It had been too long, far too long; she was going to come so quickly –

“I love fucking you,” Yang said, and Blake’s hips jerked at her words, her fingers picking up the pace. “I love it when you can’t help yourself, when you’re desperate, when you’re calling my name as you co-”  
  
Blake _did_ come at that, powerless to stop it, the pleasure seeming to hit every part of her. While she rode it out, Yang cradled her and left messy kisses on her shoulder, Blake’s head burrowed into her neck. Finally coherent, she noticed she was still wearing a shirt and Yang was fully clothed.

“I don’t think I can stand up,” she said shakily, relieved to find the throbbing abated, as Yang let her feet fall to the floor, still propping her up just in case. It made her arm muscles flex and Blake was instantly ready for round two. However, that was a luxury they certainly didn’t have.

Plus Yang was calling for attention, placing herself over the leg Blake had dropped to the ground and grinding down on it, gritting her teeth at the feeling with absolutely no shame.   
  
“I can do better than that,” Blake said, flipping them around and pushing her whole body against her as she brushed her tongue with her own, then sucked on her lip, her hands landing on Yang’s hips.  
  
“I want you,” Yang told her, breath catching, noticeably shaking, her need obvious, and Blake had her underwear off in a moment.

Powerful, radiant, boisterous Yang, reduced to shivers by her mouth and fingers.

Blake lived for this.

She wanted to go down on her, take her time and draw out every last tortured moan, but the clock was ticking and Blake didn’t have the luxury of slow. She didn’t have the luxury of _now_ but they were long past that. Judging by Yang’s reaction when she slid two fingers into her, it wouldn’t be long for her either; she pumped her fingers, hitting the spot she knew would make Yang see stars, until she eventually did, gripping at her helplessly and moaning Blake’s name to the ceiling.

After that performance, she was even more ready for round two.

Instead she gently held her girlfriend until she regained her senses and then set to finding all their clothes. Semi-dressed, it wasn’t difficult, but even a rogue sock would cause suspicion and Blake wasn’t leaving anything to chance.

“Oh my god,” Yang panted, leaning back against the wall and watching her gather their things. “I can’t move.”  
  
Blake smirked. “I’m glad I went first.”  
  
Yang laughed, pushing herself off the wall to reach for Blake and kiss her, which she happily accepted.  
  
Yang smelled amazing. It was the specific smell she got after sex; it was like Blake could inhale her satisfied post-orgasmic glow.

“We need to open a window,” Blake murmured against her mouth.  
  
“We need incense.”  
  
“We need to stay in a hotel.”  
  
“We need to control ourselves.”  
  
Blake nipped her lip. “Impossible.”  
  
Yang grinned. “Ridiculous idea.”  
  
“Guess we’re back to opening a window.”  
  
When Blake’s parents returned an hour later, Blake knew instantly they hadn’t fooled anyone. She and Yang were lounging in the living room still as inconspicuously as possible, every window in the house open. Blake was reading, her legs draped over Yang’s lap. Yang was messaging Ruby on her scroll and playing a word game with Weiss. It was their attempt to play innocent, acting like they had nothing to hide; here they were, in plain sight, enjoying a quiet afternoon together before dinner after leaving it too late for surfing.

That delusion lasted all of five seconds after the front door opened.

Even her father, less sensitive than her mother, wrinkled his nose and stared at them both in shock. Blake could see the moment his innocence shattered. Her mother, however, simply raised an eyebrow.

Blake thought the best thing to do would be to ignore it, ignore it, ignore it-  
  
“It looks like you’ve had a good afternoon,” her mother commented, nonchalant as ever as she set about unpacking the bags in the kitchen.  
  
Blake squirmed in discomfort. Should she deny it? Ignore it? Run away?

As she panicked, her mother gathered steam. “Well, Blake, you must have a lot of sex usually to keep _those_ feelings at bay. I could tell halfway up the street.”  
  
“Mom!”  
  
“Kali!”  
  
As furtively as possible, Yang slunk further down on the sofa as though that would help, practically steaming from embarrassment.  
  
Her father sighed. “I’m just going to pretend I don’t know anything. All I ask is... don’t do it here again. At all. Ever.”  
  
Abashed, Blake and Yang hung their heads. “Sorry,” Blake mumbled, feeling like a child.

She caught her dad’s eyes and they both grimaced, quickly averting their gazes. He strode into his office, shaking his head, muttering “teenagers” under his breath as he went.  
  
“I didn’t realise your faunus senses were _that_ strong,” Yang whisper-yelled to Blake, “I feel awful.”

“I didn’t think it would be noticeable either,” she hissed back, “I’m not exactly pleased!”

Overhearing them, her mother chuckled, pulling out pots and pans. “I’m surprised you lasted this long.”  
  
“Please don’t make this worse,” Blake begged.

Kali laughed. “It’s fine, it’s fine. It’s a healthy part of life! Especially if it’s still rather... new. You two lost your virginities together, am I correct?”  
  
Blake blushed as Yang nodded automatically, almost like she was proud of the fact and wouldn’t waste the opportunity to tell someone - even if that someone was _Blake’s mom_.  
  
Kali smiled wider, hearing the confirmation she wanted. “You should have told me after your first time, Blake!”  
  
“ _No_. That would have been _weird_.”  
  
“Anyway, I don’t want to be one of those parents who makes a fuss and starts being embarrassing-”  
  
“Too late,” Blake muttered.  
  
“But maybe you _could_ be celibate, as Yang so helpfully put it, at least until the boat ride back to Beacon.”  
  
“Done!” Yang said quickly. “No problems there!”  
  
Blake rolled her eyes at her optimism. That was still a week away. Yang would be trembling in four days at most, staring at her with such heat in her eyes that Blake wouldn’t be able to resist. But they’d do it far, far away from the house.  
  
“Now can we never bring this up again?” Blake begged.  
  
“Only at Christmas,” her mom grinned, glancing up as she peeled potatoes. “How about you girls put those hands on something other than each other and help me chop these vegetables?”  
  
Blake didn’t sigh that time. She was all sighed out.

* * *

  
Blake was right. Yang didn’t last two more days - “It’s not my fault, this climate must be making me horny, plus you’re wearing shorts all the time!” - except this time they made sure to do it away from her house. It was hot and sweaty and there were a few bugs in the air and the off-chance someone might catch them by a picnic spot by the waterfall on the far reaches of the island, even if it was secluded from the main path.

They spent hours wrapped up in one another, missing lunch, and Blake finally got to taste Yang as she wanted.

She wondered if she would ever be able to visit Menagerie without thinking of Yang now; she was in everything. Their favourite cafe, the flowers lining the pier by the ocean, the waterfall, her house.  
  
It was sunset by the time they made it back to the house, fingers entwined, a few stray leaves caught up in Yang’s hair. Blake’s grin was blinding. When her mom took one look at them, raising an eyebrow, Blake could only smile softly, shrugging as though to say, _I know, I know, but I’m in love and look at her._  
  
Kali grinned, her own eyes soft.

Blake was going to miss Menagerie. She was going to miss her parents, her mom’s teasing – some of it – and her dad’s reassuring presence. She would miss Yang’s eyes lighting up as she pointed out another spot related to a childhood memory, or she introduced her to a new food, or someone else struck up a conversation with her, lured into her easy charm.

Maybe they could make peace between humans and faunus, one Yang introduction at a time. She was excited to return to Beacon and continue their training, but this break was everything she’d needed.  
  


* * *

  
The next few days passed by in a blur. It was becoming a new normal, which made the time go faster. They did end up going surfing - Blake realising fairly quickly that Yang's entire motive was to stare at her in a bikini, but since the feeling was mutual, it proved equally beneficial. Not much surfing was attempted that afternoon. Lots of sunscreen was applied, however.

They even crossed paths with Ilia, spending an afternoon at the harbour talking all the progress she was making in the new and improved White Fang. (And if Ilia gave Blake a long hug goodbye, her smile bittersweet, telling her _I've never seen you this happy_ , it was for Blake to nod gratefully in understanding.)

They spent every evening with Blake's parents, playing board games and telling their tales of Beacon. Yang was a wizard at all card games, it turned out. 

“I think we’ll be seeing a lot more of you,” Kali told Yang their final morning, hugging her tightly.  
  
“I hope so,” Yang grinned, “If this one doesn’t get sick of me.”  
  
Blake snorted, peering around her dad’s side as he hugged her. “Don’t push your luck.”  
  
Yang grinned and Blake’s heart twinged in a way that reinforced her feelings tenfold: she would be with Yang forever.

“Don’t get married without me there,” Kali warned, needing to get one last jibe in as they gathered their bags and walked over to the entrance.  
  
Ghira sighed.  
  
Yang, however, took it in her stride, fully adapted to Blake’s mom’s peculiar sense of humour. “She’s got to put a ring on it first!”  
  
“Oh, why am I the one proposing?” Blake tsked.

Yang’s smile turned devilish. “Who said I wouldn’t be?”

It was foolish to turn red, but she still did, and Yang all but cackled.  
  
“My girls,” Kali beamed.

* * *

“Ready to head back to Beacon?” Yang asked, leaning on the rail and gazing back at Menagerie as it faded into the distance. The wind was flicking the ends of her hair, and Blake was enraptured by the sight in front of her: she struck an angelic figure, the sunlight hitting her just right.  
  
“I am,” Blake said, overlapping their hands. “I’m really glad we did this.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
Yang’s tone revealed multitudes, and Blake knew they’d be making this trip again. But first, she'd insist on a trip to Patch.

“Reckon Ruby has gotten to Weiss?” Blake mused, looking out into the water.  
  
“Ruby _was_ planning on asking her out. She’s been building up to it all break. The idiot,” she said softly, affectionately, shaking her head like she hadn’t been pining for Blake for months before Blake had done something about both their feelings. “Like Weiss would say no! She just might keel over from shock first.”  
  
Blake grinned, fondness seeping through her.  
  
She was changed. Practically unrecognisable from a year ago. If someone had told her that she’d one day be _this_ Blake, able to hold a conversation that revolved around her honest feelings, that she would be truly happy, she wouldn’t have believed them.  
  
She was here now, holding hands with the most important person in her life, and it was everything.

“My parents didn’t scare you off?” Blake asked, sort of joking but mostly not.

Yang simply grinned. “They raised _you_ ,” she said, and it was answer enough.

Blake sighed happily and leaned her head on Yang’s arm, watching the waves behind the ship and thinking of nothing but contentment.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Barely a plot but I needed soft Bees. Thanks for reading!


End file.
